User blog:GameBoy2479/What I would want to see in a future Chocolatier title
This is a list of what I would like to see in another Chocolatier entry, if they do make one. Storyline *Game is called Chocolatier 4: Modern Chocolates *The game would be set starting around the 1980's. *The story would be like this: Sadly for the company, respected and loved members of the Baumeisters have been passing away, causing damage to the company. However, Alex Fletcher still gains hope despite she's aging up too. As she hands over the keys of the company to her daughter named Olivia Fletcher, she guides the player and contacted through the main HQ at San Francisco. *The player is instructed to bring up the company again from it's trageties, with new recipes, creativity and new ports to discover and expand their corporation towards. Interface *Messages, Quest Log, Inventory, Awards, Factory Status and Recipe Book return. *New tab: Economics. This is where the player can look at economics of Baumeister Confections across the globe. It shows recent selled products, ingredients on sale, or ones that just risen up in price. If prices had risen or fell sharply, underneath would be a reason why it had happened (for example, a supply ship sunk). Confections would also have best prices to look for in the Economics tab. Overall profit is listed. Ingredients & Recipes There are now 20 recipes per category. Pralines and Squares return, but Sauces remain omitted. Creations can once again be made, but now they can be edited and deleted, unlike the third game. This adds to a total of 160' '''recipes, and including creations, there are a total of '''180' once all spaces in the creations tab have been occupied. Ingredients In the inventory, there is now another page that shows which ingredients/confections you purchased/made before, and ones you are still left to find. Each ingredient has it's own short description about what food group it is, which ports to find it and a short description of how it is used in real life. 'Cacao' 'Coffee' 'Dairy' 'Sweetners' 'Fruits' 'Nuts' 'Flavours' Ports The following ports should hopefully be present. On the map screen, there are controls to zoom in and see more ports that are available. Similar to the first two games, ports are unlocked by continent but still travel by plane. Ports now have a day/night function, plus new weather effects to make it different every time the player visits. *San Francisco, USA *Vancouver, Canada *Denver, USA *Chicago, USA *New York, USA *Miami, USA *Toronto, Canada *Mexico City, Mexico *Guatemala City, Guatemala *Managua, Nicaragua *Panama City, Panama *Havana, Cuba *Santo Domingo, Dominican Republic *Bogota, Colombia *Caracas, Venezuala *Cayenne, French Guiana *Lima, Peru *Santiago, Chile *Rio de Janeiro, Brazil *Buenos Aires, Argentina *London, UK *Paris, France *Berlin, Germany *Madrid, Spain *Rome, Italy *Vienna, Austria *Athens, Greece *Warsaw, Poland *Kiev, Ukraine *Stockholm, Sweden *Riga, Latvia *Moscow, Russia *Casablanca, Morocco *Tripoli, Libya *Dakar, Senegal *Abidjan, Ivory Coast *Accra, Ghana *Lagos, Nigeria *Kinshasa, DRC Congo *Lusaka, Zambia *Cape Town, South Africa *Mahajanga, Madagascar *Mombasa, Kenya *Addis Ababa, Ethiopia *Cairo, Egypt *Istanbul, Turkey *Baku, Azerbaijan *Tehran, Iran *Baghdad, Iraq *Riyadh, Saudi Arabia *Doha, Qatar *Dubai, UAE *Sana'a, Yemen *Karachi, Pakistan *Islamabad, Pakistan *Delhi, India *Mumbai, India *Colombo, Sri Lanka *Dhaka, Bangladesh *Yangon, Myanmar *Bangkok, Thailand *Ho Chi Minh City, Vietnam *Hanoi, Vietnam *Lhasa, China *Hong Kong *Taipei, Taiwan *Shanghai, China *Beijing, China *Seoul, South Korea *Osaka, Japan *Tokyo, Japan *Manila, Philippines *Singapore *Jakarta, Indonesia *Denpasar, Indonesia *Brisbane, Australia *Sydney, Australia *Melbourne, Australia *Auckland, New Zealand *Port Vila, Vanuatu *Honolulu, USA Quests *The tutorial will be optional. Like the 1st and 2nd game, the player can skip the tutorial and be promoted to Novice straight away. Category:Blog posts